


The Champion Bride

by Ariella1941



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Storytelling, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella1941/pseuds/Ariella1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the defeat of Corypheus, Varric tells Hawke and Cullen's daughter the story of how Hawke first attempted to close the Breach, but there's a part she <i>really</i> doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champion Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unbeta'd fluff drabble that just would not let me go. This is set in the Champion and Commander timeline, and is pre Trespasser. Maybe now these thing will let me go and I can write the big stuff. Grrr...
> 
> Still, enjoy.

_And so Hawke reached the summit of the mountain that held the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The sounds of battle rang out through the clear mountain air, as the Champion of Kirkwall drew her blades and ran toward the fray. Demons poured from the rift, nearly overwhelming the small force of soldiers when they heard the Champion’s battle cry. Demon after demon fell to her blades, then with a simple wave of her hand, the rift snapped shut._

_The grateful soldiers crowded about their savior offering thanks, but their ranks parted after a moment to admit their commander. Hawke looked up to find Cullen Rutherford standing before her, his eyes bright. They watched each other for a long moment then he finally spoke:_

_“Champion,” he whispered in a voice full of emotion._

_“_ Maker’s breath, Cullen, _” Hawke cried out in response as she threw herself into his arms. Her face tilted up, as he leaned in. Their lips…_

“Ewww!”

Varric looked at the little girl in the bed next to him. “Ewww what?”

“Kissing,” said Leandra Rutherford. Nearly four years old, Lea was obviously her father’s daughter in looks and demeanor, but there were times when her mother's influence shown through. And right now the look of disgust on her face was pure Hawke.

“You’ve seen your parents kiss all the time, Bright Eyes,” he said to her. _They do other things too, but you don’t need to know that yet. Or ever._

“It’s yucky,” she told him, curling a lock of blonde hair around her finger.

Varric laughed. He just couldn’t help it considering how often he’d heard Curly grumble about how he would deal with Lea’s would be suitors.

“You keep thinking that for a while, Bright Eyes. You’ll make your father a happy man.”

End


End file.
